emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7401 (18th January 2016)
Plot Gordon drops Chas off after their night together. She dreads the pub open day so Gordon offers to buy Diane's share and suggests they run it together. Vanessa, Kirin and Leyla have had another restless night with Johnny. Paddy tries to tell Aaron that he and Tess are over and begs him not to say anything to Rhona. Adam worries about seeing Johnny but Victoria maintains they should make the best of the situation, which is overheard by Priya. Robert visits the scrapyard to check on the books, Aaron tells him they will be ready tomorrow and shoos him off. Kirin is jealous after witnessing Adam with Johnny. Paddy informs Chas that he believes Aaron wants to talk to her about Gordon, but Chas is adamant he will needs to get used to his dad being around. Diane shows round a potential buyer but he is more interested in seeing the cellar where Cameron died. Diane sends him packing. Leyla gives Rakesh his money back insisting it's not the way to bring Priya back. Rakesh appologises to Chrissie for the kiss and she insists she'll keep it secret. Paddy receives a call from Tess and they agree to meet and lies to Rhona about a client wanting extra vaccinations. Vanessa reassures Kirin he'll be as good as Adam is with Johnny with practice. Victoria asks about herself and Adam to taking Johnny for a couple of hours the following day. Priya talks to Rakesh and informs him she may have been hasty in ending their relationship. He insists they cannot as he tried to kiss Chrissie, and reveals she tried to kiss him months ago, and although it was meaningless, it proves he isn't good enough for her. Chas listens in as Robert tries to persuade Diane to sell her half of the pub to him. Pearl tries to make things up with Rhona. Rhona explains to Aaron that Paddy has gone on a call out. He sees Paddy's car leaving the village and decides to follow it. Priya confronts Chrissie over her kiss with Rakesh. Chrissie admits she was interested but it means nothing as Rakesh wants her. Kirin tells Adam he believes that Johnny should not longer see him and asks Adam to stay away. Paddy calls Tess to appologise for canceling their meeting. Aaron follows Paddy's car and is surprised that Chas is driving. Priya tells Rakesh their relationship can get through this. Chrissie explains to Kerry about she and Rakesh's kiss. Robert tries to get Victoria to persuade Diane to sell to him, but Victoria can't help but think his motives for wanting the pub has something to do with Aaron. Gordon presents Chas a giant bouquet and she promises to think about his offer for the pub. Aaron is shocked to witness his parent's kissing. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Davenport - Simon Ludders *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Hotten Road *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom, back hallway and public bar *David's Shop - Interior *Holey Scrap - Site office *Café Main Street - Interior *Connelton Primary School - Corridor *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Unknown street *Hyde Park House - Exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,980,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes